


irresistible

by krushnicc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krushnicc/pseuds/krushnicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's terrible day leads to a discovery of Dean's romantic side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irresistible

Dean sighs and waits until the other line picks up. A deep voice comes on, ’Hello.‘ 

'I take it you had a not so cherry day…’ Castiel tried to laugh. 

’Ho-I..Mm.. No point in lying.’

'No absolutely not because I know when you’re feeling down.’ Dean walks to his room, turned on his light and lays on his bed. He hears Castiel sigh and chuckle softly. 

’Most people can’t read that well between the lines through SMS.’

Dean’s turn to chuckle. 'Am I most people? Also, I’ll never get over you actually saying SMS instead of texting…’ Castiel sighs and Dean knows he rolled his eyes too. 'Besides you usually capitalize and end sentences with periods. When it’s rough day or moment, you tend to lose all that.’

’I had to take the blame for something at work today. Michael yelled and yelled… He took me off the project for Ms. Milton.' 

'Cas… What!? You’ve been working with Ms. Milton for months now! Michael can’t do that!' 

Castiel is quiet. ’He most certainly can.’

'Who’s the dumbass you had to save?’ Dean gets up from his bed and walks to the kitchen.

’It was… It’s okay. They’re new.' 

'No it’s not okay. New or not, you don’t let another coworker take the fall for your shit. The fuck!?’ Dean continues to go on and on about Castiel didn’t deserve to take the fall and have this taken away from him. 

’Dean,’ Castiel pleads through Dean’s rant. ’It’s fine. Maybe Gabe can handle the project solo.' 

'But that’s your baby, Cas. You slaved over it and now… Fuck. Some fucking rookie gets you in trouble.’ Silence.

’Ca-can we talk about something else? It’s been a long day…’

'We can talk about our weekend gateway… How we can push it this weekend since you’re, uh, free.. Unless..’

’I’m not a baby in a trenchcoat, Dean. It’s fine.' 

'Didn’t say you were… But if the shoe fits.’ Dean laughs and Castiel follows. 

’You’re an ass.’

'But you love me anyway!' 

’Is the cabin available at such a sho-’ Castiel’s doorbell rings. ’Dean hold on. Someone’s at the door. It could be Gabe.' 

'Mm, 'kay.’ Dean smiles and pushes his call to end as soon as the door opens. He sees Castiel staring at him, his phone still near his ear. “Sorry…It’s not Gabe.”

“Dean, what are you doing here?“ 

"I told you. I’m not most people. I’m here to comfort my boyfriend the best way I know how… Smothering him with love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. All mistakes are mine... Please let me know about my grammar and spelling errors I missed. English is not my first language~ ^^" 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as krushnicc, come swing by for a hello or stuff. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
